


bro.

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Brotherly Love, Dirty Talk, Gamers, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, college boys, dorm mates, fuck buddies, kind of americanized, lots of bro talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are dorm-mates and decide to figure out who's the better gamer.</p>
<p>Basically they're complete American college boys(honestly just wrote them like my brother and his friends talk) and it's based off of this vine https://vine.co/v/eLFaL2L6EgM</p>
            </blockquote>





	bro.

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THE VINE IN THE SUMMARY BEFORE READING!!! REALLY!!  
> also i have 3% knowledge on video games please do not sue me

"Call them up, fuckin' call them," Harry threatened, still laughing as he dropped his remote and threw his hands up. Louis narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, staring him down. Harry raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for an answer.  
"Alright Styles, it's on," Louis finally agreed after what seemed like an hour of just staring each other.  
"Call them," Harry said, a smug grin on his face as he grabbed his bottle of Mountain Dew and took a sip, still not looking away.  
"I am," Louis answered, already reaching for his phone off of the nightstand.  
"Alright," Harry countered.  
"Okay."  
"Good."  
"Fine."  
"I call Niall."  
"Harry! Damn it that's not fair you know he's more competitive than Liam," Louis whined as he brought his phone up to his ear. He pouted, eyebrows furrowed while Harry just laughed joyously.  
Harry and Louis had been playing video games all afternoon. They didn't have classes and their homework was done, so naturally they set up in front of their small tv screen with a bag of Doritos, some bottles of Mountain Dew and a packet of M&M's. Normally they weren't very competitive, even if whatever game they played required them being against each other. But as the night went on, their playful comments and threats turned into something bigger. They don't know how it happened but they'd decided they had to figure out who was actually better at playing. At first, Guitar Hero seemed simple, they'd play a few songs against each other and see who was better. But after Louis teased him that even with help, Harry wouldn't be able to even come close to be considered competition, they'd gotten to the point where they decided to play Mario Party instead and invite Liam and Niall. For one, they'd only played the game once, and they never used their Wii anymore so it seemed like a good opportunity.  
After about half an hour, all four boys were sitting in the small dorm. Harry and Niall were on their stomachs on Harry's bed and Louis and Liam were sprawled out on the floor.  
"So why exactly are we doing this?" Liam asked a bit boredly. Louis groaned, dropping his head and kicking his feet childishly.  
"Ha," Harry let out proudly, obviously rubbing it in his face that Niall, his teammate, was a lot better of a choice considering he was very into this without question.  
"Liam, just— you know, play," Louis grumbled, "This'll cost me if we fuckin' lose."  
"It's not even a bet," Harry laughed and Louis turned to glare at him, a challenging look.  
"Bro, no, it's not a bet," Harry said sternly, his face going serious as he pointed a finger at him. He didn't have anything but a few crumpled up dollar bills in his jeans pocket. There was no way in hell was he going to let Louis make this even bigger.  
"Fine, wimp," Louis muttered, turning back to the screen as he continued to set up the game.  
"I'm broke as fuck dick, you know that!" Harry exclaimed, reaching over to smack his head. Louis laughed, dropping his head in case he tried to hit him again. He didn't look away from the screen as he flipped Harry off.  
"This is going to be sick," Niall said when the game started up, one of the familiar Mario Bro's songs playing. Liam snorted, finding it a bit ironic that they all seemed so pumped for a children's game.  
"Hell yeah let's fucking do this," Harry said with a look of full determination as he held his hand out for Niall. The blonde high fived him and followed up with a groan of "Yeahhhh!" Louis cursed to himself, hoping and praying Liam would do at least a bit close as good as him.  
The game started and they started up a double team mini game. They decided the winner would be which team could win two out of three.  
"Liam! What the hell! What are you doing?" Louis shouted as they played, eyes not leaving the screen. They were all completely into the game, shouting profanities and cheers.  
"I'm trying!" Liam argued, really giving his best but apparently that wasn't good enough for Louis. Meanwhile, Niall and Harry were doing just about the same as each other, ahead on points despite Louis doing better. Liam was clearly dragging him down. They all heard a muffled "Shut up!" from the other side of one of their walls but ignored it.  
"You need to calm the fuck down," Liam laughed when they lost the game and Louis groaned, banging his head on the floor.  
"I'm calm! I'm calm," Louis said, huffing at the end and looking up at the screen with a small glare as they moved on to the next game.  
"You're a very good teammate Niall," Harry said, obviously only bragging. Niall caught on and patted Harry's back.  
"So are you Harold," Niall answered with a large smile. Louis turned around then and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He wasn't fond of the boys stealing his nicknames for possibly his favorite person in the world. Harry grinned widely, looking at Niall with raised eyebrows alike watching a sibling who's about to get into some deep shit with their mother.  
"Sorry! Sorry," Niall defended, raising his hands in the air. Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned back to the screen. Harry smiled to himself, looking at Louis with a bit of fond. Though it wasn't long before his competitive mood was back. The next mini game started and they all watched the screen with hard glares.  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Louis said with a large smile as Liam showed he was a lot better. Niall groaned, clicking at his remote faster and harder as if that would help.  
"Come on, come on," Harry muttered, encouraging both himself and Niall as they continued. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Niall!" he exclaimed as they both simultaneously began doing worse. Louis laughed victoriously, his determined look not going away until they finally won.  
"Alright one more to fuckin' go!" Louis practically growled, punching Liam's shoulder excitedly.  
"And you doubted me!" Liam said with a laugh as he fell to his side. Niall and Harry stayed silent, almost basically pouting to themselves. Now there was only one game to determine basically the fate of their lives. The fate of the world as it seemed.  
A few minutes later and they were being rounded down to the last few seconds of the game.  
"Liam, Liam, Liam fucking fuck!" Louis practically screamed, eyes wide as his fingers moved quickly on the remote.  
"Almost Niall, shit, dude get that one, that one!" Harry said, as if Niall could tell what exactly he meant when he didn't have a free hand to point. His smile grew wider as the seconds passed, so close to winning.  
"Oh my god," Louis mumbled, practically whispered not ten seconds later.  
"I swear that was a glitch I swear, Harry, I—," Niall said, shaking his head incredulously. "It was a fluke!" he whined, dropping his head and screaming into his pillow.  
"Suck it! Fuckin' suck it Styles!" Louis said triumphantly as he jumped to his feet and dropped his remote. He pumped his fist in the air, teeth clenched together and nose scrunched up. Harry sighed, rubbing his face, completely defeated. Louis'd won surprisingly, thanks to Niall completely messing up and letting Liam get ahead.  
"I'm sorry for doubting you bro," Louis laughed, holding his hands out for Liam to smack his own against. The boy stood up, chuckling as well and patted his back afterwards.  
"I gotta go finish up my essay now if you don't mind," he said, smiling as he shook his head and went to slip on his shoes. Louis followed him out, praising him on a few of his moves. His arm was wrapped around his shoulders as they walked down the hall to Liam's dorm. Niall and Harry stayed behind, both beginning to laugh.  
"Think we were a bit overconfident," Harry chuckled, obviously not having the same reaction as Louis would have if he lost. No, the room would surely be a completely wreck from the boy's rage. In a way it was a good thing for both of them that Louis won.  
"We'll get him next time," Niall said with a small chuckle, grabbing a handful of Doritos and beginning to put on his own shoes.  
"Totally, hey, don't forget we're studying tomorrow for that test Thursday," Harry said, rubbing his nose a little as he walked with Niall to the door.  
"Ugh yeah, alright see you tomorrow," Niall said, giving Harry a small half hug before he stuffed a chip into his mouth and walked out. Harry smiled to himself and went to fall back onto his bed. He sighed tiredly, putting an arm over his eyes. A few minutes later, Louis returned to the room.  
"What's wrong Harold? Tired from that ass kicking?" Louis teased as he shut the door behind himself. Harry laughed and moved his arm away from his face.  
"Oh stop bragging, you won by a few points," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He watched as Louis began picking up the food and putting away the video games. It was rare to see him clean up after himself but he wouldn't dare question it.  
"Sounds like sore loser talk to me, bro," Louis said with a smug grin as he moved about the room, only glancing over at Harry once. Harry shook his head and put his arm over his eyes again. He wouldn't fight him on it anymore, there was no point. Besides it was nice when Louis was like this.  
"Mm all quiet now?" Louis prompted when he finished cleaning up. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Harry's waist. Harry moved his arm away and looked up at Louis in amusement.  
"You won Lou, what can I say?" Harry chuckled, moving both of his arms underneath his head. Louis frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Dunno, that I've earned a prize or somethin'," Louis mumbled childishly. He was pouting and looking at Harry as if he was the one that lost. He wanted Harry to be at least upset that he had lost, that would be something to keep Louis happy and victorious. But Harry accepting defeat was just boring and unsatisfying.  
"A prize?" Harry asked in amusement, raising his eyebrows at the smaller boy.  
"Yes a prize," Louis grumbled, patting Harry's chest and tugging at his t shirt.  
"You're such a child, was winning not enough?" Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"No! Give me something!" Louis whined, squirming a little in place. Though he was momentarily oblivious to the fact he was moving his ass over Harry's crotch. The boy underneath gasped lightly, lips parting a little in surprise. His hands flew down to grip Louis' hips and stop him. Louis looked at Harry with confusion before it quickly turned to a big grin.  
"Oh yeah, I know what I want now," Louis said, biting his lip and grinding down purposefully now.  
"Louis," Harry scoffed, a mix between annoyed and amused as well as a bit turned on.  
"Oh no no, you're gonna give me this, no arguing," Louis said, an expectant look on his face as he grinded again.  
"Bro!" Harry laughed breathily, shaking his head and bringing his hands up to cup his face. He wasn't about to let this happen, even if his body was telling him he wanted it. It wasn't a rare thing for them, they casually fucked around like this constantly. It wasn't a regular thing or anything much more besides just two friends helping each other out as they liked to put it. It normally happened either after a fight or after one of them struck out with somebody or when they were just in need of a good fucking. They didn't think much about it, and nobody really knew either. It wasn't that they hid it, but it wasn't anything big enough for their friends to notice.  
"Come on Haz, just gimme your cock, it'll be quick," he said with a small pout, trying to convince Harry. He was already getting a bit hard and he could feel Harry was definitely getting there as well. Harry huffed and moved his hands away.  
"I fuckin' hate you," Harry muttered as he sat up and cupped his face, kissing him hard. Louis hummed in response against his mouth, gripping Harry's shirt and beginning to unbutton it. Harry began kissing down Louis' jaw, sucking and biting. They moved into it fast, their bodies moving together in sync. It was already natural for them and it didn't take anything to just snap into it like they were practically hungry for it.  
"Mm you love me," Louis mumbled, biting his lip and tipping his head back. His eyes were half open as he continued to unbutton his shirt. When he was done, Harry pulled back and helped Louis pull it off of him.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," Harry replied, grabbing Louis' hips and flipping them over. He pinned Louis down, hands on his wrists. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as they connected their lips again. Louis moaned quietly into Harry's mouth at the mere feeling of being held down. They began grinding against each other as they kissed deeply, licking into each other's mouths.  
"Come on Harry, clothes off," Louis breathed out against Harry's mouth. He moaned again, low and quiet, eyes rolling back.  
"Impatient," Harry said with a bite of his lip as he sat up and began unbuttoning Louis' jeans. Louis smiled, looking up at Harry happily. He couldn't even care as long as he was doing what he wanted. Harry got his button undone and zipper down and began tugging them down his thighs. Louis lifted his hips off the mattress until Harry got them down to his knees. Once they were off, they were thrown to the ground. Louis sat up once again and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he kissed him. Harry gripped his hips, digging his fingers into his skin.  
"Mm fuck, let me finish getting your clothes off Lou," Harry mumbled against his mouth, trying to pull away. Louis huffed and laid back down with a small giggle. Harry smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off of him. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' chest, wet and soft as he moved to one of his nipples. Louis gasped quietly as his lips enveloped the pink nub and his teeth scraped over the delicate skin.  
"Harry," Louis whimpered, gripping his hair tightly with one hand. Harry hummed as he sucked delicately, leaving a pink mark before moving on to his other nipple. He gave it the same treatment, sucking and biting and swiping his tongue over it. Louis moaned quietly, head tipped back and body squirming. It felt good and hot and he just wanted more, needed more. Though Harry didn't seem to need to hear it because a moment later, he was making a wet trail down his belly. His tongue and lips moved over the sparse hair that trailed down under his navel. His fingers came up and hooked under his boxers, pulling the thin material down. He lifted his head as he tugged the underwear down his thighs and off his legs. He licked his lips as he was met with Louis' cock. He didn't take more than a few seconds before he ducked down to lick a fat stripe over his cock.  
"Oh, fuck, Harry," Louis gasped, hips moving up and his eyes rolling back. Harry smiled against him, looking up at the boy as he sucked the tip into his mouth. He knew he was good at this, practically an expert on the art of sucking cock. He was proud of it. And it was probably the only thing Louis would let him brag about.  
"More, more, come on, you can take more," Louis groaned, teeth clenched together. Harry didn't even protest, gripping the base of his cock with his hand and pushing him into his mouth halfway. He sucked hard and fast, taking in more gradually. His hand soon dropped away as he took in more of him. Obscene, wet sounds were leaving his mouth as he bobbed his head on his cock. Louis moaned loudly, hips rising up as Harry sucked him off.  
"God you're so fucking good Harry. Fuck, would have you suck my cock all day," Louis breathed out, fists clenching. Harry didn't reply, simply because that meant stopping. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, harder and deeper. His nose brushed against the short hairs surrounding his cock as he held himself down. He focused on breathing through his nose, hands on Louis' lips.  
"Jesus— Oh," Louis gasped, trying hard to not buck up. He looked down at Harry and breathed in hard, overwhelmed with how the younger boy looked. His mouth was fully stuffed and his eyes were red rimmed and glossy. He pulled off after a few seconds and gasped for air, a trail of spit connecting his lip to the tip of his cock. His lips were bright pink and completely wet.  
"Fuck Harry, you're so—," Louis muttered, shaking his head and sitting up to kiss Harry again. Harry didn't hold back even though he could barely breathe. He kissed back roughly, gripping his hips tightly.  
"Let me open you up now," Harry murmured against his mouth, voice rough and deep. It sounded absolutely gorgeous, scratchy and fucked out.  
"No, no, wanna do it myself," Louis mumbled, kissing down his jaw and to his neck. "Mm you can watch," he said when he pulled back, smirking at Harry before he got off the bed and grabbed his bottle of lube. He climbed back onto the bed, laying on his back and quickly popping open the bottle. He got some onto his fingers and spread his legs. Harry watched him with wide eyes, licking his lips as Louis reached a hand between his legs and circled a digit around his hole. Harry's eyes darkened, looking over his entire body, just drinking him in.  
"Get your clothes off, it's no fun when I'm the only one that's naked," Louis said with a breathy chuckle. He pushed the tip of his finger inside of himself and bit his lip. Harry scrambled to get off the bed and unbuttoned his jeans and shed them off quickly. Louis watched him with hooded eyelids, slipping his finger in further and moaning quietly. Harry soon got his boxer briefs off, his cock curving up to his stomach. He was fully hard now, just from the kissing and sucking him off and watching him. He always got hot and flustered easily when he was with Louis and he really had no idea why.  
"Mm fuck," Louis mumbled to himself as he looked at Harry's cock and began fucking himself with the one finger. Harry bit his lip and climbed onto the bed. He leaned over Louis and kissed him, licking into his mouth hotly. Louis moaned against him, wrapping his other arm around his neck. They kissed for a while, lips practically bruising as they moved against each other. Louis soon pushed in a second finger, gasping and pulling away from the kiss. Harry kissed down his jaw and to his neck, beginning to suck on the skin.  
"No marks," Louis mumbled, cutting himself off with a moan.  
"I don't give a fuck, Lou," Harry whispered against him before continuing to suck, a bit harder than before. Louis scoffed and shook his head, not even bothering to worry about it anymore. He honestly loved Harry leaving marks all over his neck but he wasn't his so it didn't always feel right.  
He was soon up to three fingers, spreading all three out inside of himself.  
"Fucking hell, I fucking need your cock, now," Louis muttered, pulling his fingers out and pushing Harry onto his back. He gasped and dropped his head back against his pillow. Louis quickly climbed up to straddle his waist and grabbed Harry's cock. He bit his lip, a look of concentration on his face as he guided his ass down onto his cock, pushing against the tight rim. "Mm fuck," he moaned, rolling his eyes back as he sunk down on him. Harry groaned, gripping Louis' hips tightly as he watched him.  
"Lou, god, you sure you opened yourself up enough?" Harry gasped, his body hot and buzzing with electricity. Louis laughed breathily and moved his hands to grasp at his chest when he was halfway down.  
"Might've rushed it, just love being fuckin' stuffed full of your cock," Louis whispered dirtily, teeth clenched. Harry groaned and tipped his head back. He was so overwhelmed with this boy honestly, could never get enough of him. Louis sunk down completely, moaning loudly and throwing his head back.  
"Fuck, Harry you're so big, nice and filling," Louis mumbled, digging his short nails into his chest. "Such a wonderful prize," he smirked, looking down at Harry with blown out eyes. Harry scoffed and laughed breathily before thrusting up a little into Louis.  
"Just fuckin' move you loser," Harry murmured breathily. Louis gasped in surprise though laughed anyways.  
"Believe you're the loser," he mumbled with a big grin. Before Harry could reply, Louis lifted himself up and dropped down quickly. Both boys moaned lowly and Louis continued, bouncing lightly on his cock. Any thought of their conversation was forgotten as Louis moved. He panted lightly, lips parted and eyes closed as he moved his hips. His back was curved and his thighs were pressed against Harry and his head was tilted back far enough to expose his neck completely. Hs looked absolutely gorgeous and sounded it as well.  
"Fuck, Lou, faster, come on," Harry grunted, thrusting up into Louis a few times. Louis moaned louder and dropped his head further, his hair framing his face. He scratched at Harry's chest, eyes glued to his.  
"Fucking christ," Louis gasped, clenching tighter and bouncing down harder. The obscene sounds of his ass slamming down against Harry's hips was mixed with their moans and heavy breathing.  
"Mm fuck, yeah, come on," Harry moaned, rolling his eyes back and moving his hands up his sides. Louis leaned down further and kissed Harry breathily, groaning against his lips. Harry's hands moved down over his body and gripped his ass, blunt nails digging into the cheeks. Louis whimpered into his mouth and kissed him harder. Harry pulled his hand back and brought it back down hard and fast, slapping one of the cheeks.  
"Oh fuck, fuck," Louis gasped, pulling back and dropping his head on Harry's shoulder.  
"Mm you like that?" Harry panted, biting his lip and smacking the skin again. Another loud moan left Louis' lips and he moved possibly quicker.  
"More," he grunted, barely being able to get the word out. Harry smirked and gripped the cheek tightly before pulling it back again and spanking him. Louis cried out in pleasure, grasping Harry desperately. His bounces faltered but Harry didn't take another second to grab his hips and thrust up into him himself. Louis went limp, moaning high pitched and breathy as Harry took care of fucking up into him. "Shit, shit, I'm close," Louis whined, burying himself even further into Harry.  
"Come on Lou, come, show me how much you fuckin' love my cock," Harry panted, his teeth clenched together. He dug his fingers into Louis' ass cheeks, thrusting up into him as hard and fast as he could.  
"Mm fuck, fuck Harry," Louis cried out, his whole body tensing up and his eyes squeezing shut tightly. He came hard and fast, all over Harry and his bellies. "Oh god, fuck," he continued to groan, writhing as his cock spurted the last drops of come.  
"Jesus christ," Harry groaned, flipping them back over so Louis was on his back, pulling out as he moved. He hovered over the smaller boy as he quickly stroked his cock, fingers tight around the girth as he flicked his wrist.  
"Mm on my face, come on," Louis breathed out. His eyes were half closed and lips parted, barely coming down from his high. Harry didn't hesitate to move up his body, hand moving faster as he moaned. The moment Louis parted his pretty, pink lips, Harry lost it. He came hotly all over his lips and around his face. Some hit his eyelashes and covered his cheekbones.  
"Oh shit," Harry gasped, dropping his head back. He moved his hand slower as he came down, breathing hard and labored. He looked back down at Louis when he heard his faint, scratchy giggle. Louis was trying his best to lick the cum off his face, tongue poking up. Harry chuckled breathlessly, though he knew if he hadn't just come, that would have turned him on quickly. He bit his lip and swiped a finger over his cheek to collect some of it and bring it to Louis' lips. His own parted as he watched Louis take it gratefully, looking up at Harry as he sucked it off. He hummed in content before releasing his finger and closing his eyes tiredly.  
"Clean me up will ya?" Louis mumbled breathily, his whole body soft and pliant, completely relaxed after such a good orgasm. Harry smiled, not hesitating to get off of the bed to grab something to clean him up. A few minutes later, they were both wearing clean pairs of boxers and were cuddled up in Louis' bed. They'd decided to move over to his since it was cleaner and fresh.  
"I let you win," Harry mumbled into the silence, smiling to himself. His eyes were still closed and so were Louis' but he was sure he was awake.  
"You did not you dick, you suck ass and you know it," Louis laughed, opening his eyes momentarily and punching Harry's arm lightly.  
"Nope, I let you win bro, figured you should get to taste victory for once," Harry said with a bigger grin, opening his eyes to look at Louis then closing them again and snuggling into his pillow. Louis scoffed and moved to curl into Harry's chest. Harry moved his arm around his body and held him close.  
"Ass," Louis muttered, barely heard as he began to drift off into sleep. Harry smiled and breathed in deeply, leaning in a little to kiss Louis' head before he began to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! if you didn't already, watch the vine that inspired this!! https://vine.co/v/eLFaL2L6EgM


End file.
